When a Hero cries
by Foore-Woorior
Summary: Heroes take care of others, but, ¿Who take care of them?. Splendid X Petunia, One shot, All reviews apreciated


When a Hero cries

_OK this is a One Shot about Splendid+Petunia, It was inspired by a idea that came around during the most boring Laboratory class ever,_

_the name cames from a song from my favorite band, Edguy._

The sun began to rise in Petunia's window, as soon as she felt the sun trought the curtains she rised and began to clean up her house, since her "little problem" forced her to do so, when her Obsesive Compulsive Disorder came to light, almost all boys interested in dating her were gone, all of them switched trying to date Fangy, the beaver was beautifull and cute, but still she didn't want to go to date anyone.

-Stupid Lumpy-She said while using her vacuum cleaner under her favorite couch, it was the moose fault, no it wasn't, Lumpy was just too dumb to know how to keep a secret.

-Well, I'm done, but I'll need a shower- Said for herself, she was just coming out when she heared a knock on the door.

-Bet is Disco Bear, how many times do I have to say "NO" for such a asshole to understand- she said as she walked to the door.

When se opened it wasn't Disco Bear, it was Splendid, the superhero bowed before the skunk and kissed her hand like a real gentleman, Petunia blushed as it was a long time ago since a boy did that kind of stuff to her.

-Petunia, I have a request...¿Will?... ¿Will you be my house maid?- Splendid said.

Petunia was a bit dissapointed, she was specting a date, but well, work was work, and since she got this "zeal" for keeping things clean it will be easy and well paid.

-All right, ¿when will I start?- She said.

-Now- Answered the superhero and grabed Petunia like a baby and fly to his house, Petunia was unable to not feel comfortable, Splendid arms felt soft as a mother caress yet strong as a soldier fist, before she could start enjoy the feeling they arrived Splendid's house, she realized it was not soo big but it was cleverly placed in a cut down tree wich high was amazing.

-Please, come in- Said the Squirrel, as the Skunk entered, she taked a huge gasp, the place was too dirty for her to look, before Splendid could say anything, she started to clean the place up with astonishing efficiency.

- ¿What do you do to keep this place clean?- She asked

-Uuuuuuh, almost nothing, when you are busy being a hero and all that you almost don't have time to cook your dinner, take your clothes to the laundry, clean your room even, but now it gained the lottery so I will deposit the money, as the ammount raise, I will pay you very well because this place is disastrous, well gotta go, first patrol of this day- He said as closing to the door and flying away.

Petunia was now alone, but she didn't stop until midday, then she get to the kitchen and prepared her something.

-Strawberry milk and Cupcakes- She said as taked something from the kitchen and began to eat- Mmmm- she let go, the cupcakes were delicious, clearly cooked by Splendid himself, when she finished eating, still was a room to be cleaned up, Splendid's Bedroom.

Entering a man room was interesting but nasty, as it was the most disastrous room of all, the bed wasn't maked, there was books and all kind of stuff all over the floor, the skunk sighed before starting cleaning the room, when she finished, she was putting the last book on its place, she read the tittle "MY DIARY"

Petunia couldn't believe it, the superhero wrote a diary, she was trying to leave it there, but she was to curious and began to read it.

-My diary, today was another bad day, I couldn't save Giggles nor Toothy, I wanted to have a fine brealfast becuase its my Birthday but my bread burn and I turn back time to asure that my breakfast will be all right, in the end it was a mess, Cuddles seemed extremelly angry, he wanted to beat me up because I didn't saved her love, well he could put a finger on me without getting punched out this planet, still I thinked someone will come to my birthday party, but no, not even someone called me, I guess I'm not a hero at all, I singed the happy birthday to myself but it was so pathethic that I stoped and focused on eating the cake.

When Petunia ended reading she was quite sad for Splendid, never ever she thought that Splendid life was so miserable, as the ink of the pages was clearly washed away by Splendid tears when he write this, she passed a few pages and began to read again

-My diary, today it was San Valentine's day, the worst holyday of all, the day that comprobates nobody cares for me, like all years I didn't get a single letter, but still I hoped something could reach the letter-box, it did, it was the Bill of the month and also a card offering a new TV plan, well at least these year, I got two letters.

This time Petunia cried, not over the already washed ink, but still cried, She couldn't imaginate that, Splendid always trying to be brave and heroic, was alone, completely alone, Petunia got 2 friends, Fangy and Giggles, they help her when she felt lost and listen her when she got problems, but Splendid got no one.

She stoped crying and tried to keep reading.

-My diary, today is Christmas, a cheerfull day for all, but not for me, I didn't got enough money to buy myself a gift so I spent it buying ingredients to cook myself another cake, as buying it was too expensive, my last cents when in the laundry washing my clothes, hope the cake last 6 days otherwise, I will have to go around looking acorns, Giggles mother organized a party, everyone was invited but me, well I never save her daughter so no surprise, even Flippy was invited, I watched the party fom here, how Flippy gone mad and started his next killing spree, I didn't bother myself going to their rescue, they will come back and they will better withouth me,I guess- There was a great space between the next words- I got a dream with her again, this was I suppose a gift from Jesus, There was her laughing with his angelic voice, sitted on a log showing her silky tail and wearing that flower and deodorizer that only make her cutter, I tell her how much I loved her and kissed each other, the I waked up and felt better, there was still hope for me.

Petunia was too amazed to do anything but leave the diary where it was supposed to be, she go to the bathroom to wash her face, when he looked in the mirror she was still blushed, she was the only thing that keeped Splendid away from total despair as long there was hope he someday will gather the courage and money to date her, he won't give up and drown into his solitude.

She knew what she must do, she prepared a great Late Birthday Party for two persons, Splendid will be happy to have someone to care about him, even more if that person what the love of his life.

It was late and dark when Petunia heared someone coming, she reached the door and heared Splendid crying, he blowed his nose and dried away his tears before coming in, the surprise got him out off guard, he then beganed to cry again, he hugged Petunia and cried over her chest like it was the mom he never had, when the hero stopped crying, Petunia blowed his nose, Splendid blushed, her love was being the mother he never got, then they celebrated, the party was good altougth only one person was with Splendid, he didn't care, when they stopped eating,it was the time, Splendid bowed before Petunia and offered her a ring with a Blue Diamond.

-¿Will you marry me?-Said Splendid with enough determination to show the skunk how serious he was.

-I do- said Petunia blushing, when she put the ring on, she could see smalls emeralds over the ring spelling the word "I LOVE YOU".

Splendid raised and kissed her passionately, get their hands touching each other silky tail and soft face for over a minute.

-I love you- Said the Squirrell and the Skunk as one, then they walked toward Splendid's Bedroom and began loving each other, having the entire night just for them.


End file.
